Padres por sorpresa
by YumiSebby
Summary: Y claro que todo parecía normal en la mansión. Los gritos, los incidentes, la tensión sexual, los ha-ha, incluso Pluto ladraba como cada mañana. ... Entonces, ¿qué hacía aquel bebe en la puerta de casa Phantomhive?. -¡Sebastian!.
1. Normal

**~ Resumen:**

 _Y claro que era una mañana común en la Mansión Phantomhive. No había nada extraño. Se escuchaban ruídos de cosas rotas, los_ _ _ha-ha__ _de siempre, y por supuesto, a Sebastian arreglando los destrozos de los sirvientes._

 _Todo... normal._

 _Mentira._

 _¿Qué hacia un_ bebe _en la puerta de la Mansión?_

* * *

 _N/A:_ Nuevo Fanfic SebasCiel, con un toque de humor (Algo de Occ), y romance, mucho romance. *w*

 **~Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para plasmar lo que pasa por mi mente._

* * *

 _ **~ Capítulo 1: Todo normal.**_

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, en forma de molestos rayos. Mientras se sentaba rectose preguntó que hora sería y porqué Sebastián no había venido a despertarle. Justo a los pocos segundos, la puerta sonó y Ciel rápidamente se tumbó de nuevo, fingiendo estar dormido.

—Buenos días, Boochan.—Saludó el mayordomo, entrando en la estancia sinnesperar permiso, como cada mañana.

Se acercó a las cortinas y las corrió, dejando la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado de la cama.

—Levántese ya, Joven Amo, que tiene cosas que hacer.—Empezó a destapar el desayuno, nombrandolo uno por uno. Ciel se irgió, bostezando pesadamente. Sin decir palabra, cogió la taza de té y se la llevó a los labios para palpar el sabor.

—Hoy, aparte de las clases y firmar algunos documentos, tiene el día libre, Boochan.— El nombrado se tranquilizó un poco, y es los últimos días habían sido un no parar. Entre los asuntos de la Empresa, los encargos de la Reina, _y otros asuntos personales_ -entiendase esto como cosas relacionadas con Sebastian-, apenas había podido ddescansar.

—Entonces, me iré al jardín de detrás.—Exigió, y fue lo único que dijo esa mañana.

Acabó su té y esperó a que Sebastián lo vistiera. El ojiazul fingió no darse cuenta de las 'caricias más prolongadas de lo que debería' de Sebastián, se mentalizó de que su corazón no parecía querer salirsele del pecho, y de que, por supuesto, aquel calor que sentía ensu rostro, sobretodo en las mejillas, no era un sonrojo. Por supuesto que no.

Salió de la habitación y caminó escaleras abajo.

Todo seguía igual.

Los ruidos de cosas rompíendose, gritos y alaridos.

Sebastian intentando arreglarlo todo.

Los ladridos de Pluto sinaban desde fuera.

Takano-san y sus _ha-ha._

Los extraños y preocupantes sentimientos, así como nuevas sensaciones, estaba en él. Se dijo que todo empezó cuando Sebastian lo salvó de aquel segundo incendio y le prometió que, más allá del contrato, jamás dejaria que le pasase nada. Negó con la cabeza. No. Esos pensamientos estaba mal. Él no debía divagar en eso. Se lo promitió el mismo día, cuando casi... unió sus virgenes labios cin los tan expertos de ese maldito mayordomo demonio.

Él también había estado muy extraño en ese último tiempo.

" _ _No es momento para eso"__ _-_ Se dijo.

Pero sí, todo era normal. Como un día cualquiera. Y, si bien no es que eso fuera bueno,tampoco se sentía tan mal. Un buen día de tranquilidad y disfrute le esperaba por delante. Sin complicaciones, sin mensajes ni mandados de la Reina, sin visitas de su molesta prima, aunque encantadora a ratos, Lizzie, y sin cosas sobrenaturales. Solo un día común y tranquilo.

...

...

O eso pensó antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse una pequeña criatura en un moisés, tapanda con una bonita manta azul. Normalmente, alguien hubiese gritado, preguntado qué narices era eso o... quizás entrar en pánico. Bien, Ciel ni hizo ni dijo nada. Solo se quedó viendo la situación.

—¡Sebastián!.


	2. Dudas

**N/A: ¡Nuevo capítulo!. Espero que les guste.**

 **~Recordad: Escribo desde laTablet, por eso la mala edición, las faltas y demás. Gracias ㈳8**

 **•Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para recrear mis extrñas fantasías._

* * *

Miró a 'esa criatura' con el ceño fruncido. Se preguntó internamente porqué la había entrado a la mansión peor aún, porqué estaba sobre su cama. Miró de nuevo la nota:

"No puedo seguir en esta vida. No quiero. Quiero volver a ser libre y morir en paz. Por favor, cuidala, y sale todo el amor que yo no podré.

- **Sia**."

¿Quién era Sia? ¿Y por qué había decido dejar a aquella -ahora sí sabía el género- bebe en su casa? ¿Acaso no sabía que él era solo un niño, y que jamás podría hacerse cargo de un niño? ¿Qué pasaba con la gente?.

Miró atentamente como daba vueltas sobre la cama, seguramente intentando quitase la manta que la rodeaba y le restaba movilidad. ¿Cuántos años -o meses- tendría? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Y no fue hasta que Sebastian entró por la puerta, que el verdadero pánico no acudió a él. Se puso totalmente pálido, y juraría que no podía ni respirar.

—Llevatela.—Ordenó con un tono tajante. Miró por la ventana; era de día y siendo Sebastian, solo tardaría unos minutos en dejarla en un buen lugar de Londres.

—¿Está seguro, boochan?— Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Él había tenido que batallar solo contra la vida, sin padres, amigos ni nadie. Salvo su mayordomo en estos últimos años. Por supuesto que no quería dejarla abandonada, pero, ¿cómo un niño de casi 16 años puede hacerse cargo de alguien tan frágil e indefenso como es un bebe?.

Se odiaría por su respuesta toda la vida, lo intuía. Pero, ahora que había pensado en su pasado detenidamente, su corazón se hizo un nudo y se preguntó, si aquella niña que no tenía la culpa de nada, ¿por qué tenia que pasar por otro abandono, por toda la soledad, como él?.

Supiró, intentando parecer que no estaba teniendo una batalla interna entro lo que debía y quería. Su mente gritando miles de cosas.

¿Qué pensaría la _sociedad_ de ello?

¿La _Reina_?

¿Su _prima_?

¿Cómo haría frente?

Él solo era un niño/adolescente.

Pero cuando una sonrisa de idiota surcó su cara, mientras veía a la niña jugar con sus propias manitas, supo que sí, que posiblemente aquello iba a ser imposible, pero que quería aquella complicación en su vida. Además, algo en la carta gritaba que la madre -porque suponía que era la madre- necesitaba a Ciel, solo a Ciel para confiar la vida de su pequeña.

Y él acepto, asustado y algo enfadado. Pero aceptó. Porque conocía lo que era vivir en un mundo donde no tenías a nadie, y definitivamente, su parte entrañable -la que estaba oculta, pero viva- había gritado que él le daría esa compañía y velaría por ella. Además, con solo verla le había parecido la cosa mas tierna del mundo.

—No...—Susurró, inseguro. No le gustaba mostrarse susceptible ante su mayordomo, pero ahora si lo que necesitaría.—Yo me quedaré con ella.

Sonrió orgulloso, y segundos después, ladinamente al ver como su mayordomo había abierto la boca en una clara expresión de sorpresa.

—Pero si no puede cuidar ni de si mismo, Bo-chan.—Y la sonrisa desapareció.

—Pero tú me ayudarás.— Se preguntó cuan cursi y necesitado sonó a aquello. ¿Acaso iba a formar una familia con su estúpido mayordomo demonio, ahora?. Que tontería...

Y volvió su mirada atenta a la pequeña que seguía a lo suyo, ajena a los cambios que se producirían en la vida de ambos, con un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas.

" _Eso_... Era _una_ tontería, pero... sonaba bien, ¿no?".


	3. ¿Locura?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Locura?.**

Y sabía que lamentaría su decisión. Claro que lo tenía en mente, desde el primer momento en el que de sus labios salió un casi insonoro: 'si', sabía que aquella decisión cambiaría su vida por completo y aún horas después, seguía sin saber si para bien o para mal.

¿Quién iba a decir que el gran Conde Phantomhive, aquel chiquillo que era como un témpano de hielo, iba a estar meciendo a una hermosa y diminuta criatura entre sus brazos?.

Pero lo que sí sabía es que por fin había conseguido acallar los chillidos y llantos que la niña había empezado. Ahora, se encontraba tranquila, con sus ojos entrecerrados, jugando con sus propias manitas.

Ciel se pregunto por unos segundos cómo fue él de niño, pero tal y como siempre, jamás encontraba respuesta. Todo lo relacionado con su pasado era misterio. No había fotos, no había padres a los que preguntarle, y por supuesto, él se negaba a volver a sacar a la luz aquel feliz -aunque ahora doloroso- tiempo. Solo se preguntaba, pero ni él mismo deseaba encontrar respuesta.

Sebastian seguía allí mismo, mirando la escena de manera escéptica, aún incrédulo. Su Boo-chan verdaderamente parecía un buen padre... no, parecía una buena madre, siendo sinceros. Sonrió sacarronamente y abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, aunque todo aquello que quería decir se quedó vagando entre sus cuerdas vocales cuando vió como su pequeño y testarudo amo sonreía. Sonreía de verdad.

-¿Amo?.- Preguntó, dudidativo. Se dijo que últimamente se sentía muy humano, y eso era odioso. Casi molesto.

La sonrisa del menor se ensanchó aún más.

-La he dormido. Yo. Entre mis brazos.- Se giró para dar la cara al mayor.- ¡Sebastian, la he dormido!.

Segundos después, la habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio.

¿Desde cuando él, que no se mostraba entusiasmado ni afectuoso con nada, se alegraba tanto de haber conseguido dormir a una niña de unos meses que ahora sería algo como...?. Se negó a ponerle etiquetas.

-Debemos explicar la situación a todos, para evitar pensamientos extraños.- Volvió a hablar el conde, usando esta vez su habitual tono.

-Por supuesto, joven amo.

-Y mañana debemos ir a Londrés a preparar todas las cosas para la niña...- Cuando Sebastián se volvió para cerrar la puerta de la sala y dejar a su niño dentro, se dió cuenta de que Ciel no había dejado ni un solo segundo de admirar a esa pequeña y dulce criaturita que tanto cambiaría sus vidas.

 _"Esto será una locura, pero... deseo vivir esa locura"._ \- Pensó el menor. Solo había pasado unas horas con la niña, y ahora, ni tan siquiera tenía palabras para describir todo lo que le hacía sentir.

¿Aquello era el amor?. Porque si lo era, Ciel esperaba poder sentir así mucho tiempo, porque era cálido... aunque también daba miedo.

 _"¿Sebastian se habrá sentido alguna vez de esta manera?._

Mientras dejaba a la niña en la cama, escondida entre almohadas, se dijo a si mismo que aquello era una total locura; Sebastian era un demonio. Esas criaturas no amaban a nadie.

 _"A nadie... Nunca..."_

* * *

 _¡Al fin estamos de vuelta, ¿no?!. Madre mía cuanto tiempo sin actualizar este Fanfic... pero con todos los problemas que he tenido no he podido escribir en bastante tiempo... Espero que me perdoneís 3_

 _¿Qué os pareció este capítulo?. Es algo corto pero... ñeh u.u"_

 _Gracias por leer :D_


	4. Algo simple

Seguía con la niña en brazos cuando Sebastian fue a llamar a todos los sirvientes; alegando que si la soltaba en la cama, la niña comenzaría a llorar y él no tenía ganas de aguantar un berrinche. Sebastian quería objetar algo como: _¡Tú eres el que haces los berrinches!_ , pero al verlo tan ensimismado con la pequeña criatura, simplemente se marchó de la habitación.

-Espero que no des muchos problemas...- Susurró Ciel. Y en ese momento, es como si él estuviese viendose desde fuera de su propio cuerpo. Viendo como alguien, que aseguraba que no era él mismo, tenía a una pequeña niña entre sus brazos, frágil y cálida, y él la trataba con toda la ternura posible.- Este no soy yo.- Se aseguró. Dió dos pasos a la derecha, con cuidado, intentando no moverse muy bruscramente, y se miró al espejo. De arriba a abajo. No había cambiado desde hace unas horas atrás, todo seguía como ayer, como hace una semana, como hace un mes; sin embargo, todo era distinto. Ahora tenía alguien a su cargo, y por desición propia -más o menos.-

Apartando la mirada del espejo, contempló a la niña. Sus pequeños brazitos, su pequeña y redonda cara. Dejándose llevar por la situación, se la colocó bien, dejándola caer solo en un brazo, y con el otro ahora libre, acercó su dedo índice a la pequeña mano de la niña y esta aún en sueños, se lo agarró.

Ciel sentía que podía morir de felicidad, y se preguntó como algo tan simple puede alegrarte tantísimo.

Sebastian llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pronunció un " _adelante"_ claro y alto y respiro todo lo profundamente que pudo, rezando a un imaginario Dios porque sus sirvientes callaran, escucharan y después se marcharan.

Pero no fue así, por supuesto. Entraron, vieron la escena, se quedaron impactados y lo acribillaron a preguntas. A voces. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar, la niña se removía entre sus brazos y Sebastian estaba empezando a desprender un aura no muy buena.

-¡Callad de una buena vez!- Gritó, y eso fue lo que faltó para que el bultito que había entre sus brazos, empezara a llorar.- ¿¡Habéis visto lo que lográsteis?!.- Se dió la vuelta y empezó a mecerla, deseando que volviese a dormir.

-¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí?- Se animó a susurrar la peliroja, con un pequeñ hilo de sangre en la nariz, seguramente imaginando cosas que no eran.

-El joven amo- se adelantó a cualquier explicación- iba a salir esta mañana, pero en la puerta se encontró con esa... con esa niña acompañada de una nota.

Los tres se quedaron callados, contemplando aquella extraña e inusual escena que tenían ante sus ojos.

-¿Y qué va a hacer, joven amo?. No puede darla, es demasiado pequeña y sufrirá.- El rubio menor no quería ni tan siquiera pensar que esa niña podìa ser dada a un centro de adopción o a una iglesia, no. Si hacía falta, se la quedaría él.

-No va a pasar nada de eso.- Susurró el peli azul totalmente serio. Desprendía un aura de madurez increible, tanto que casi, casi, parecía un verdadero adulto.- Yo me la quedaré y Sebastian me ayudará con ella.

Intentó ignorar su sonrojo, o como el ritmo de su corazón había aumentado descaradamente, o las miradas de sus sirvientes, totamente anonadados, o la manera en la que Sebastian sonreía. Intentó ignorarlo todo, menos a _ella._

-Wow...- Se escuchó en conjunto. Claramente ninguno de ellos se esperaba que su Joven Amo pudiese se capaz de hacer eso. En realidad, ni él mismo lo hubiese adivinado. El Ciel de verdad la habría dado a Sebastian para que hiciese lo que desease con ella, pero esa niña en verdad tenía algo encantado que le impedía librarse de ella.

Tras un rato de preguntas como: _"¿Nosotros podemos ayudar? ¿Será como tu hija? ¿Sebastian y tú la criareís? ¡Nosotros también queremos pasar tiempo con ella."_ y similares, dejaron la habitación en silencio.

MaiRin se moría por cogerla, pero tenía miedo de quitarsela a Ciel, quien parecía entre encantado y sumamente cansado con la bebé entre sus brazos.

Cuando por fin la habitación se quedó sola, fue Sebastian quien se le acercó a su joven amo.

-¿Puedo... puedo cogerla?- Se sorprendió que esa niña también lo atrapaba de cierta forma, pero se dijio que sería porque no había alma más pura que la un pequeño e indefenso niño.

Ciel no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

Y así pasaron la tarde, juntos, contemplando a esa criatura que tantas cosas cambiaría en su vida.

-Mañana iremos a Londres.- Pidió el mayor, en un tono cálido.

El ambiente de la habitacion era demasiado íntimo, demasiado _suyo,_ pero tampoco es que les desagradara. De verdad parecían una familia. Ciel tumbado en la cama, y Sebastian de píe con la niña en brazos.

 _"Es taaan raro..."_

 __-Por supuesto, Bo-chan.

Ciel negó ante el pensamiento de que no estaría tan mal que lo llamse por su nombre.

 _"Es solo un sirviente, un mayordomo, no debería ser tan... informal"_

 __Pero así se sentía, como algo informal, como algo más alla de una simple relación contratante-sirviente, amo-mayordomo.

Pero por ahora, solo podía negarse a ello.

Solo consentrarse en la niña.


	5. Compras

**Compras.**

Ciel sostenía entre sus manos algo que se podía definir como _adorable._ Sí, así tal cual. Adorable. Algo mono, pequeño y dulce. Porque si bien habían estado ya en tres tiendas de ropa de bebé, en mitad de Londres, no había encontrado nada que hubiese llamado su atención. No se había aburrido, eso sí, cosa rara en él porque las compras nunca le habían gustado nada de nada. Pero ahora, al ver ese pequeño _body_ color blanco con un dibujo bastante gracioso de un demonio chibi justo en el centro -que, ¿para qué mentir? Le recordaba un poco al imprudente de Sebastian-, le había gustado bastante. Tanto que se lo llevaría sin duda alguna.

Giró sobre si mismo, buscando a su mayordomo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Cabía mencionar que esto de las compras para el bebé también había despertado el lado más humano del mayordomo demonio, ¿cómo no?. Al principio había resultado extraño para Ciel, sobretodo porque se habia sentido como una mujer a la que su esposo prácticamente obliga a comprar lo mejor para su pequeña criatura. Exactamente por eso, el carruaje estaba repleto de cosas para bebé, menos ropa, porque ese había sido el acuerdo al que ambos habían llegado después de haberse peleado en mitad de la tienda _"My baby & I". _Ciel la ropa, Sebastian lo demás. ¿Qué había pasado con eso de 'Yo soy el amo, tú solo debes servirme?.

Ciel suspiró, volviendo de nuevo a lo suyo y olvidándose por unos minutos de Sebastian y de esa pequeña y hermosa niña -la cual seguía sin tener nombre- que estaba esperándoles en casa, a cargo de sus sirviente.

-Quiero esto.- Ordenó el menor en un tono seco, cuando el mayor llegó a posicionarse justo en frente de él. Este miró la prenda que el peliazul sujetaba en sus manos, aquel mono blanco del que prácticamente se había quedado eclipsado, y sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Quiere que _nuestra_ bebé lleve algo de demonio?.- Ciel reprimió el jadeo que había salido de la parte baja de su estómago al escuchar el 'nuestra' proveniente de la boca de Sebastian. ¿Lo había dicho, verdad? ¿Se había incluído a sí mismo como cuidador del bebé con él, no? ¿Él? ¿Sebastian? ¿Un demonio?. Decidió que pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle iba a ser lo mejor.

-Sí, ¿alguna objeción?.- Cuando Sebastian iba a hablar, Ciel lo cortó rápidamente.- Porque me da absolutamente igual lo que digas, estúpido mayordomo.- El aludido cambió su sonrisa torcida por una seria expresión.

-Como usted diga, señor.- Y todo aquel entusiasmo que había durado las dos horas y media que se habían tirado recorriendo tiendas, se había marchado en un solo segundo, por un solo comentario.- Al fin y al cabo, es usted el amo. Usted manda y yo ordeno. Nada más. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería yo, no?

Ciel asintió, tragando el nudo en su garganta.

 _"Tal y como me había imaginado. Él es un demonio. Él no quiere a nadie. ¿Por qué, por un segundo me he hecho estúpidas y falsas ilusiones?"._

-Seguiré buscando ropa.

-Y yo, Boochan, si me lo permite, iré a acomodar todo en el carruaje.

Y se separaron, ignorando el nudo en su pecho.

¿Cómo podían pasar de estar en su propia y extraña burbuja, a la realidad tan sombría? ¿Por qué aquello no podía durar solo un poco más?. Ambos querían eso, pero eran demasiado orgullosos y cobardes para admitirlo, y ambos se dieron cuenta el día del incendio.

Pero ahora tenían una pequeña criaturita que los uniría aún más.


	6. Su momento

_Nuevo capítulo, como siempre para morir -en plan bien- de sobredosis de azúcar en sangre y en lectura (?)_

 _Espero que les guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo_

* * *

 **Su momento.**

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso e incómodo, sobretodo porque cada vez que Ciel se acercaba a Sebastian, usando, por supuesto, la excusa de que el carruaje saltaba en cada bache, este se alejaba lo máximo posible, hasta que llegó un punto en el que estaba prácticamente apoyado en la puerta. El menor suspiro con resignación contenida y simplemente, tirando la toalla en su mero intento por suavizar un poco las cosas, volvió a su lugar y guardó silencio.

Habían tardado más de lo planeado, o quizá solo fue una sensación de ellos que estaban impacientes por llegar, y es que entre unas cosas u otras había pasado más de cuatro horas de tiendas en tiendas pensando solo en la pequeña que los esperaba en casa.

Pensar que solo tenía unos meses de edad, hacía que el pecho del menor se hinchara, y es que desde hacía cuatro días, no se había parado ni una sola vez a pensar qué, aunque todavía no era seguro, ella crecería a su lado, con él.

Eso daba miedo en gran parte, mayormente cuando se paraba a pensar en los millones de problemas que tendría, pero por otra, ¿no debía de sentirse orgulloso?. Había aprendido muchísimo en tan solo cuatro días, podría aprender y conseguir ser una buena… madre en un poco más de tiempo.

Moría de vergüenza cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra. Y es que él no era una madre, él no era una mujer.

-Soy su papi.- Dijo en un tono tan bajo que si no fuese porque Sebastian era un ser sobrenatural, jamás lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿Cómo dice?.- El tono seco y áspero no había desaparecido, y eso aún seguía doliendo.

Ciel no contestó inmediatamente, reflexionó sobre si debía o no decir aquellas palabras que bailaban entre sus cuerdas vocales, y es que de verdad no quería arruinar más la situación.

En ese mismo momento se preguntó cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en solo unos días, él ahora estaba suavizando las palabras para hacer sentir bien a Sebastian. ¡Su mayordomo! ¡Su mayordomo demonio!. El mundo estaba loco, o quizá solo era su vida.

-Yo…- Miró por la ventana de su izquierda, negándose a dirigir su mirada hacia el mayor. Si la situación ya era algo extraña y vergonzosa, si sus miradas se conectaba, él no respondería de si mismo.- Yo no soy su madre…- Sebastian miró al peliazul fijamente, con curiosidad, preguntándose a qué venía eso.

-¿Cómo dice, Bo-chan?.- Habló, ahora sí, usando un tono más normal, y es que en verdad, era imposible ser cruel con el menor cuando estaba sonrojado y tartamudeando.

 _"Tiene demasiado poder sobre mí…"-_ Se aseguró Sebastian, apretando los puños en un gesto de frustración. Ningún humano tendría que ser capaz de hacerle sentir cosas –no cosas buenas, al menos-, eso estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero se sentía malditamente bien.- _"Valga la ironía."_

-Gracias por ignorarme, estúpido.- Ciel abrió la puerta, y es que ya habían llegado, y salió, algo furioso con su mayordomo. Él había intentado serle sincero, incluso se había tragado su orgullo por él y este solo lo había ignorado.

-No, Bo-chan, discúlpeme, solo estaba pensando.- Se acercó por detrás, aún sin bajar todo el equipaje que traían en la parte de atrás del carro, y cogió su mano. Ciel continuaba dándole la espalda.- ¿Podría repetirlo?.- Sabía de antemano que si usaba un tono dulce, aunque sonara prepotente, Ciel se ablandaría.

El menor asintió, algo tímido, aunque seguía escondiéndose detrás de aquella fachada fría y resistente.

-Que… yo no soy su madre. No soy una mujer, no tengo pechos, no puedo alimentarla. No soy su madre.

Sebastian rió silenciosamente, sin querer que el menor se enfadara de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué es?- Preguntó.

Era una conversación que se adelantaba a las circunstancias, y es que solo llevaban como cuatro días cuidando de la menor, pero se sentía como si eso es lo que debía ser para siempre.

-Soy…- Dudó, y todo lo que sonaba eran los pájaros y la brisa corriendo. Se encontraban a la entrada de la mansión, parados en el camino de rocas que conducía a la puerta de entrada de esta, a unos pasos del carruaje.- Soy su papi…

El color subió rápido a las mejillas del Joven Conde.

-¿Y yo?.-

-Su padre.- Las palabras de ambos salieron antes de que pudiese usar su _filtro celebrar_ por lo que, aun con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, se separaron como si el simple acto de estar frente a frente, quemara como nunca.

-Debo descargar todo esto, entre usted si quiere.

-No, te ayudaré.

Y ambos empezaron a entrar las cosas, impacientes y deseosos, por volver a acercarse a la niña, con sus corazones en la garganta y sus ojos brillando de felicidad por el momento que habían tenido anteriormente. _Su momento._


	7. Familia

**¿Familia?**

* * *

-¡Eso no va allí, Sebastián!- Gritó Ciel, parado en el umbral de la puerta, con la niña en sus brazos, quien jugueteaba con sus manitas, sin prestarle atención a las voces de su _papi._

Sebastián frunció el ceño e intentó permanecer tranquilo, como siempre, pero es que el menor había cambiado el lugar de la cuna –la cama de la niña- cuatro veces en menos de una hora, y aún quedaban un montón de cosas en la habitación de al lado, que debían ser montadas y ordenadas, por lo que ignoró por completo al menor, y siguió montando la pequeña cuna de la niña, justo al lado de la cama de este.

-¡Sebastian!- Este se levantó de su lugar, soltó el destornillador y en dos grandes zancadas se posicionó frente a Ciel, con una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-¡Hágalo usted si cree para que así no se queje….!- Su tono de voz había empezado altamente alterado pero cuanto más decía y caía en sus propias palabras, iba descendiendo más y más hasta un punto en el que era verdaderamente difícil escucharlo. El menor lo miró, con sus ojos completamente abiertos, y es que Sebastian nunca se había alterado por nada, y no en tan poco tiempo.- Lo siento, Bo-chan…- En silencio, apretando los puños por la impotencia de esas emociones humanas que tanto lo embargaban últimamente, volvió con su labor de arreglar la habitación de la menor.

 _"¿Todo esto es por lo de antes, en el carro?"_ \- Se preguntó el niño, aún con la niña en brazos. Suspiró y con cuidado la colocó en la cama, rodeándola de las almohadas que había sobre su cama y caminó hasta el lado de su, cada vez menos, mayordomo, se tragó todo su orgullo –algo verdaderamente difícil para él- e intentó hablar con toda la suavidad posible. Por su parte, Sebastian se preguntaba dónde había ido toda su esencia demoníaca en esos cuatro días, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿era la niña, o quizá ver a Ciel actuando como _papi_? ¿qué era exactamente, y por qué se sentía tan bien?

-He pensado…- El peliazul miró a cualquier parte de la habitación, menos a la persona que tenía a su derecha.- Que la cuna podría estar al lado derecho de la cama, por si llora en la noche- pasó el nudo en su garganta, que supuso que eran nervios y ahora sí, miró a Sebastian. Recordó cuando lo salvó del fuego y se repitió hasta el cansancio que lo había hecho por el contrato, por nada más, pero entonces, rememora la cara que tenía el demoniaco ser, de total preocupación y alivio al saber que él estaba vivo. Negó con la cabeza mínimamente, sin desear que Sebastian se percatara de cómo se había perdido en los recuerdos de la noche del incendio.

Supuse que Sebastian le había contestado, pero como él estaba tan perdido en su mundo, continuó montando la cuna.

-Bo-chan…- ¿Estaría bien decirlo?- ¿Podría traer las togas y mantas de la otra habitación, por favor?- ¿Estaría bien aquella urgente necesidad de que ambos hicieran aquello juntos, el montar la habitación de aquella niña –que seguía sin nombre-, la cual había cambiado todo en tan solo unos días?

-Claro…

Antes de salir, miró a la niña, miró a Sebastian y se miró a él mismo, desde fuera, como si se tratara de una cámara y él tuviese el poder de verlo todo en tercera persona, y odió, odió y adoró la sonrisa sincera y prolongada que se había formado en su cara.

 _"Parecemos una familia… una familia real y, sumamente extraña."_


	8. Visita

**Visita**.

A primera hora, Sebastian apareció en mi habitación. Desde que la niña, ¡no puedo creer que todavía no tuviese nombre, pero es que todos parecen demasiado corrientes para una Phantomhive, entró en nuestras vidas, él siempre me deja dormir un poco más de la cuenta, quizá porque por la noche ella llora hasta que la cojo de la cuna, que finalmente quedó a la derecha de la cama, justo donde Sebastian quiso, y la meto conmigo en la cama, abrazándola cariñosamente, entonces duerme hasta que, dos horas antes de que el mayordomo-demonio venga a despertarme, le da hambre y viene este para darle el biberón, luego vuelve a recostarla en la cama y se marcha.

" _A veces, me gustaría decirle que no me importaría que se quedase conmigo, en la cama, junto con ella."_

-Bo-chan, siento haber tardado en venir- y ahora era el momento en el que se excusaba tontamente, por haberme dejado dormir más- es que hoy tendrá...- Me levanté, froté mis ojos intentando que mi borrosa visión se esclareciera y miré fijamente a mi mayordomo.- visita.- Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con eco. Miré a la bebé y luego a Sebastian, alternando mi vista entre ambos. ¿Visita? ¿De quién? ¿Y qué haríamos con la criatura?

-¿Quién viene?- El tono mordaz que salió de mis labios, en ningún momento fue intencionado.

Y entonces, cuando su mirada se tornó roja, y sus labios no sonrieron como siempre, lo supe: Lizzy.

No dejé que continuara, no tenía sentido, y prenuncié lentamente:

-¿A qué hora?

-Dentro de- sacó el reloj de bolsillo y lo miró atentamente.- unas dos horas, Bo-chan.-

 _¿Y cómo vamos a salir de esta?-_ Fue lo único que pude pensar, cogiendo a la niña entre mis brazos. Sebastian, por muy ser sobrenatural que fuese, no podría con esto.

(…)

-¿Está seguro de esto, Bo-chan?- Preguntó, en un tono suave, mientras se agachaba en cuclillas para posicionarse a mi altura. Asentí, intentando transmitir una seguridad que, verdaderamente, no poseía. Pero quizá Lizzy era demasiado inocente y se lo creía, quizá y solo quizá, todo saldría bien.

Sebastian besó mi frente, y yo me quedé allí, completamente estático, con un hormigueo en la zona besada, odiosamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

-No hagas cosas como esas, idiota.- Mas, aunque dije eso, una gran parte de mí quería que lo hiciese una y otra, otra y otra vez, hasta tener suficiente. O un verdadero beso, como ese que me brindó cuando me salvó del incendio. Para mi mala suerte, Sebastian parecía leer mis pensamientos, porque mientras sus ojos conectaban con los míos, sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos.

-¿Está seguro de eso, Bo-chan?- Cuestionó con altanería, en un tono sensual.

Tomé toda la poca concentración que me quedaba, y giré sobre mí mismo, dando una vuelta completa.

-Delante de la niña, no.- Susurré, caminando rápido hasta el salón.

-¿Y cuándo la niña no esté?- Me negué a responder a eso, así que simplemente, actué como si no lo fuese escuchado.

" _Ella siempre estará conmigo, o daré mi máximo para que no se separe de mi... pero, ¿y tú, Sebastian? ¿Serás capaz de abandonarme? ¿Tomarás mi alma?"-_ Porque mis deseos de venganza seguían allí, palpitando en mi interior, pero no los de morir. Ahora tenía una razón para permanecer aquí, aunque fuese joven, aunque aún fuese un niño con mente de adulto, ella sería mi prioridad. Y... puede que Sebastian, tuviese también una parte importante.

(…)

Mecí a la niña entre mis brazos, intentando que por fin se durmiese, balanceándonos a ambos en la mecedora que habíamos colocado en el gran salón, mientras veía como mis tres sirviente correteaban en todas las direcciones, preparando la llegada de mi prima.

 _-_ Bo-chan, la señorita Elizabeth ya está aquí.- Habló con total seguridad, pero por desgracia, su mirada no transmitía lo mismo. Le tendí a la niña, y mi pecho se aceleró al ver como la miraba, con ese cariño tan escaso en él, y caminé hasta la puerta, mientras él se quedaba allí, con la bebé en brazos.

-¿Seguro, señor?- Odiaba eso, el formalismo. ¿Cuándo podría decirle que me gustaría que me llamara Ciel?

" _La sociedad..."_

-Más que seguro.

* * *

¡ Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año y todas esas cositas hermosas ! Espero que lo hayan pasado genial, y que muchos de vuestros deseos se hagan realidad este año :D

Siento tardar en actualizar, pero duh~ estudios, problemas y demás agobian y cuando me pongo frente al ordenador, no sale nada...


	9. Incógnita

**Incógnitas.**

Allí está su prima, Lizzy, en un bonito vestido rosa con toques pasteles y blancos, en contraste con las paredes de la entrada. Su sonrisa iluminando la estancia, el brillo de sus ojos acentuándose con cada paso que Ciel da en su dirección. Y el de pelo oscuro le devuelve una sonrisa, distinta.

—Cieruuuu~— El usual abrazo llega, ahogándolo de esa manera tan peculiar que solo Izzy consigue. El pelo rubio de la muchacha se ondea por el aire, mientras que Ciel traga saliva dificultosamente preguntándose cómo hablará con ella -o mejor, qué le dirá-.

—Hola, Lizzy...— Su tono tan suave que sorprende a la rubia, pero ésta no dice nada, simplemente amplía su sonrisa.— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?— Y la chica empieza a hablar -inventando escusas- sobre porque está en la mansión, y Ciel sabe que solo quiere estar con él, y quizá es por eso tan difícil decirle ésto -no solo lo del bebé, si no que podrán tener un futuro como algo más que lo que son: primos-.— Tengo que decirte algo.—Suelta, como si fuese una tirita; pues cuanto antes te la quites, mejor será.

Pero antes de que pueda articular palabra alguna, se escucha un suave llanto, al principio, para después, fuertes sollozos inunden la estancia.

—¿Un bebé?— La chica se ríe, sin saber nada.

—Uh... sí... es que...— Pero Sebastian entra en la sala, con la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos. Ciel suspira, pero le tiende los brazos y la niña extiende sus diminutos y regordetes brazos en su dirección, aún llorando.

—Cieru, ¿qué?— La rubia está sumamente atónita. ¿De quién es el bebé? ¿Por qué está en la casa de su prometido? ¿Qué está pasando? Quiere preguntar tantas cosas, que se amontonan en su cabeza, formando un nudo, y finalmente, no pregunta nada. Se queda a cierta distancia, viendo como Ciel mece a la pequeña en sus brazos, con una sonrisa que jamás vio antes en su rostro.

(…)

Están en la sala del té, con dos tazas frente a ellos. Un silencio extraño y denso en el ambiente y Sebastian marchándose por la puerta.

—Cieru... ¿De quién es esa niña?— Y a pesar de que no quiere, el nudo en su garganta vuelve antes de ser llamado.

—No lo sé.—La respuesta la desconcierta, pues no es lo que imaginaba.

—¿No sabes? ¿De dónde salió, pues?— Ve como su primo anda por la habitación, dejando su taza de té en un lado de la mesa.

—Estaba en la puerta de la mansión y yo...— Mira hacia todas las direcciones, pretendiendo que esto no sea tan difícil, pero no funciona.

—¿Estás cuidando a esa niña?— Está enternecida, claro que sí. Pero tan sorprendida, que si no hubiese visto a esa pequeña criatura no creería tal situación.

—Sí... ¿no? Sebastian me está ayudando y...

—¡Puedo decirle a mi madre que se quede con ella y...!— Las palabras salen antes de que la chica pueda morderse la lengua.

—¡No!— Grita Ciel, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.— Quiero decir, estoy bien. _Estamos_ bien. Pero necesito que guardes el secreto.— Pide, aún sabiendo que es casi imposible que en algún momento no se sepa que están cuidando de un bebé.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es nada malo, cierto?— Cuestiona Lizzy.

—Sí lo es. No tengo la mayoría de edad y la llevarían a un hogar de acogida.— Traga con fuerza las palabras que en verdad están bailando en su garganta: _No quiero que me la quiten. La quiero._

Y Lizzy juraría que está soñando, o en un mundo alternativo. ¿Su primo Ciel con una bebé? ¿Ciel con esa sonrisa, tan única y brillante, por una pequeña cosita?

—Está bien. Será _nuestro_ secreto, Cieru.— Y se vuelve a lanzar a sus brazos, pero ésta vez es distinto, porque Ciel también la está abrazando.

Pero hay algo que Ciel no ha dicho, y que no sabe cómo hacerlo: _Es como nuestra hija. Mía y de Sebastian. Es como una familia._

No lo dice, por supuesto. Pues, ¿cómo verá la sociedad que un Phantomhive forme una familia con un mayordomo?

Pero dentro de él hay una pequeña voz, una susurrante que no para de repetir: _Él no es un mayordomo. Él es un demonio, y podría ser el ser más poderoso de todo Londres si así lo deseara._

Pero aún escuchando de forma imperceptible esa voz, las palabras siguen atoradas en su garganta.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian, en la habitación de Ciel contempla a la pequeña bebé durmiendo, con un brillo que, durante años, había perdido.

Y se lo admite a sí mismo.

 _La quiere. Quiere a esa pequeña niña._


End file.
